Would you believe me if I said I can fly?
by XFire22
Summary: Takes place during 358/2 Days. Axel just got back from Neverland, and wants to show Deraxsei how he can fly! hehehe!. Axel/OC.


**The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e**

**[One-Shot]**

**~{Would you believe me if I said "I can fly"?}~**

**(Axel&Deraxsei)**

* * *

**~{Deraxsei POV}~**

"You want me to do what?"

I couldn't believe what Axel was saying. Let alone what he wanted me to do. Just a few hours ago, he had come to the clock tower and said he could fly...At first, I sorta didn't really believe him, until he took me to what he called Neverland and proved it. Now here we were, standing at some cliff above the ocean, as Axel said I needed to jump off and think "I can fly"...  
What the hell?

_"Deraxsei! Deraxsei!"_

_I smiled, as I immediately recornized the voice, and turned my head around to be greeted by the face of my boyfriend, Axel._

_"You wouldn't believe what I just did!"_

_I laughed, and got up from my spot, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips._

_"And what did my, special boy, do?"_

_"I flew babe! I really flew! ya know, like flying! just without wings!"_

_I stared at him for a couple of seconds, and suddenly bursted out giggling, as I kissed his cheek and ran my hand through his red spiky hair._

_"Are you hyped up on cocoa puffs again Axel? people can't fly! especially without wings!"_

_Axel gave me a toothy grin, and crashed his lips roughy up against mine, as he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_"Wanna bet? theres this world that has some kind of special dust that can make ya fly! honest!"_

_Its not that I didn't believe Axel, it was just that I found everything he was saying a bit hard to believe. I kissed his lips again,_  
_trying to see if I could taste any cocoa puffs in them. But after 10 minutes of passionate kisses, and Axel beginning to get carried away, I figured he was telling the truth. I broke the kiss apart, and smiled, as I nuzzled my nose into his and laid my head on his shoulder._

_"Could you maybe take me there to? Axel? I've always wanted to fly..."_

_"Mmm...Hmm? what? oh! yeah! sure! I can take ya there no problem babe! and just wait to ya see! it amazing!"_

_Axel picked me up bridal style, and opened up a portal, as he quicky walked us through it and brought me to the place where you "supposedly" could fly without wings._

I gluped, as I stared down at the big blue ocean, and back at Axel. He wore the same happy looking toothy grin, he had on eailer. It made me feel somewhat confident, but at the sametime, the ocean was making me feel sick. I twiddled with my thumbs, and backed up a bit, staring down at the ocean with fear in my blue sapphire eyes.

"Uh...I-I'm supposed to do what again? Axel?"

"Heh heh. Your not scared? are ya beauitful?"

A shiver went down my spine, as I felt Axels hot breath on my neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"M-me? scared? ha! not in a million years! haha...Ha...Ha..."

"Are ya sure?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Alright then. Jump."

"..."

"...Hey Axel?"

"Yeeeesss?"

"I'm scared"

I turned around, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, as I burried my face into his chest. I heard him chuckle a bit,  
and felt his lips softly pushed up against my forehead.

"You don't have to be scared, beautiful...We'll jump together"

I nodded my head, but trightened my grip, as I felt him walk us towards the end of the cliff and wrap his arms tighter around my waist.

"Ready? here we go!"

I sightly yelped, as Axel suddenly jumped off the cliff, and burried his face into my long brown chocolate hair. I would've fainted, but I suddenly felt us halt in mid air. My eyes were closed, and my grip around his neck was as tight as ever. I heard Axel slightly choking, and I immediately opened my eyes to see his face had turned lightly blue. I gasped, and quickly releasd my grip on his neck.

"Ah! oh my firecracker! I'm so sorr-ahhhhh! Axel!"

Axels face was just turning normal, when I suddenly wrapped my arms tightly around his neck again, and burried my face into it.

"C-c-can't b-breath! ne-ed a-ir!"

I would have laughed at his atempped to speak, if the situation wasn't so serious. I ever so slightly loosend my grip around his neck, and he quickly took in a deep breath, as he releaesd it and laid his chin on my head.

"Heh heh, thats better...Thanks"

I didn't really pay attenion, as the hight, and ocaen, were both making my tummy knot. Axel chuckled again, and passionately kissed my lips, before he softly whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me to let go?"

I quickly shook my head, and burried my face deeper into his neck. I couldn't see it, but I knew he was smirking. Somehow,  
I felt as if everything was going the way Axel wanted it.

**~{Fast Forward}~**

It must've been an hour later, because by the time Axel had finished showing me around and flying with me in his arms, the sun had started to set, and two of us had taken a seat on one of the hightest cliffs as we watched the final rays of the sun began to sink into the earth. We sat on the side of each other, and are hands were tangled, as my head was lying on his shoulder again. Axel leaned his head on my own, and he softly kissed my forehead, as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"So? how was it? did ya like everything?"

I lifted my face upward, and smiled, as I stared into his perfect emerald green eyes.

"You were right, Axel. It was amazing...But I have one question"

"Shoot"

"How on earth did you get this "special dust"? heh heh! don't tell me it came from a flying pony, cocoa puff boy"

"Nah! you crazy? that'd be silly! it came from a fairy of course!"

The both of us were slient for a moment. Neither daring to speak. Axel had a goofy grin, and my face expression was...Well,  
it was...Hard to explain. After a couple more slient minutes, I suddenly burest out laughing, as Axel tried to pout.

"What? its true I'm tellin ya! it came from a fairy! with a green dress, and blond hair!"

"Hahaha! oh Axel...You cocoa puff boy! your so funny! and ya know, thats one of the reasons I...Love you. So much..."

Axel smiled, and slowly brought his face towards mine. I was to memorized by his perfect emerald green eyes though, to notice how close he had gotten. His lips were only a few inches away from mine, and my eyes began to drop, as he crashed his lips into my own, and placed both his hands on my cheeks. The kiss was passionate, sweet, fiery, wonderful, and

perfect. There was no other place I'd rather be, then by his side, kissing his lips. Axel began to push us down, as my hands slipped into his fiery red spiky hair, and started tangling themsevles in it. We stayed like that for what felt like forever to us.  
Axel softly broke are lips aprat, and laid them by my ear, as he whispered his hot warm breath inside.

"I love you to, babe. I always have, and I always will...No matter what happens. Comment it to memory"

I smiled, and softly kissed his lips again. This moment would always be in my memory...Just like the others would, to.  
For forever, and forever.

~{END}~


End file.
